


Defiant little girl

by Eriklover7502



Category: Wes bentley - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, My First Smut, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriklover7502/pseuds/Eriklover7502
Summary: Some Littles are just defiant ;)





	

A/n : this has some dd/lg in it, and is just for fun. I'm not an expert on the lifestyle this is not intended to offend anyone just my kinky fantasy about one of my favorite actors/celebrity crushes ;) and my little age is intended to be teenage 15-19yrs old if you have any questions just ask :) I have edited this a few times since I suck at word variation, and grammar so I'm sorry if there's still some mistakes

 

 

 

" time to get up my princess." I hear a soothing voice say warmly to me.

I open my eyes slowly, and see daddy sitting on the side of the bed. I smile as I look at him, his messy black hair from just waking up, his arms with perfect muscles that always made me feel safe, and his piercing blue eyes that speak for him when words can't be found. 

" cmon five more minutes." I say sleepily I try to roll over, and put my pillow over my head, but he pulls it off me, and makes me sit up. 

" sorry sweet pea." He says with a sly smile . " I have told you to go to bed early, but you never listen." He teases playfully as he takes my hands, and helps me off the bed. 

I yawn, and fall into him as I stand up. I wrap my arms around him, and inhale his scent. As he holds me I feel his strong arms wrapped around me, and the slight bulge coming through his sweat pants. I feel my special place heat up slightly. I pull back from him, feeling my face grow hot.

" I'm going to go down stairs for breakfast now." I say nervously trying to hide my arousal. I never know how to tell daddy when my princess parts are tingley without feeling embarrassed, usually I don't have to tell him he can tell just by looking at me. 

" ok." He says with a smirk. As I try to walk past him he grabs my wrist, whirls me around, and plants a firm, passionate kiss on my lips. It definitely didn't help the heat, tingles, and now moisture I felt down there. He pulls away looking at me with his blue eyes That only made me weaker. I bite my lip. 

" I'm gonna take a shower my work shirt is downstairs, so make sure you are careful not to mess it up daddy has something very important to do at work today." He says with very little hint of warning in his voice.I shoot him a smile, unplug my phone, and go downstairs to eat.

As I walk downstairs I'm looking at facebook on my phone giggling, and occasionally rolling my eyes at my dramatic friends 7th breakup of the week. I get downstairs to the kitchen, and pour myself a glass of juice not taking my eyes off my phone. I set the juice down on the table where the maid had laid daddy's nice white shirt. I sit down still looking at my phone I was secretly hoping that it would take my mind off my aching secret place that daddy can set ablaze just by looking at me. I start to think of him upstairs in the shower with hot water running down his ripped body, and steam coming off his muscles. I feel an electric bolt come from my special place, and it makes me shudder knocking over my juice on daddy's white clean shirt. 

"oh no oh no!" I say shooting up from my chair. Daddy was gonna be so mad! What was I gonna do?! There was no time to get another. I pick up the shirt, and look around the kitchen. Should I try to clean it? No that would make it worse. I hear the shower turn off, and the bathroom door open. I had no time so I did the quickest thing I threw it in the dishwasher, and was gonna tell daddy I never saw it. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I clean up the juice, and sit back down with my phone trying to appear innocent.

 

Daddy comes downstairs in just his suit pants. Why does he have to do that I was already flustered enough! I try not to look at his body, and give him a sure smile. He smiles back, but notices his shirt gone. 

"princess?" He asks concerned. " have you seen my shirt?" I shake my head trying to avoid his gaze. 

"look at me." He says sternly. I look up to meet his gaze slowly, his blue eyes were intense, and I don't know if that made me scared or excited. It made me both if I was being honest.

"is there something you wanna tell me?" He asks me leaning in closer his eyes still fixed on mine. 

"N... no." I studder. I start to Crack under his intensity. " may I be excused?" I ask nervously. I wanted nothing more than to escape to the bathroom for a warm shower. 

He raises his eyebrows, and gives me a half nod. I scramble to get up, and run up the stairs to the shower. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I get to the bathroom, close the door, and regain my composure. The bathroom was still foggy from daddy's shower. I wipe the fog off the mirror, and look at my reflection thinking about what to do with his shirt. I was sure he'd be coming upstairs to find a replacement. When he did I'd slip past him, and get the one out of the dishwasher before he noticed. I turn on the shower water, and was startled by a knock on the door. Before I could say anything the nob turns, and daddy walks in holding his shirt. Shoot!!! How did he find it? 

"Hello baby girl." He says in a tone that I can't read. " do you wanna tell me about this?" He asks moving close enough to me that I could smell his intoxicating scent.

"Well i.. I had a little accident." Daddy sets the shirt down, and is inches from me now. " I spilled my juice cause I wasn't paying attention." I confessed putting my index finger in my mouth. 

"And how did you spill your juice kitten?" He asks me with a menacingly smooth sexy tone that makes moisture soak my panties. 

" I was playing on my phone, and wasn't paying attention." I say trying to hide my ever rising desire. 

"Ah I see ". He says raising an eyebrow in disbelief. " are you sure that's it?" I feel my cheeks grow hot he knew. 

"My princess parts were tingley, and I shuddered which made the table vibrate then the juice fell over." I say as he slips behind me wrapping his arms around me moving them all over my smooth, flat  
stomach, and hips. 

"Oh i see." He says kissing my temple "and why did daddy's baby girl lie to him? I don't care about the shirt, but if your princess parts needs special attention you need to tell me." He purrs in my ear sending shivers down my spine right to my aching princess parts. 

"What about now?" He asks turning me to face him. "Do your special parts still ache for my touch?" He asks as his hand descends under my night shirt, and over my panties. I gasp, he gives me a smirk that make my panties noticeably more wet. 

"Hmm id say so." He says as he leans to kiss me. His kiss is passionate, and longing. I return his kiss with a feverish need. I raise my arms to wrap them around his neck but he stops me, and pulls away. 

"Come with me." He whispers in my ear, and takes my hand leading me out of the bathroom. 

We walk down the hallway, and I notice he's leading me to our punishment room. 

"Wait a minute." I stop suddenly he looks back at me with a sly smile. " why are we going there are you going to punish me?" I ask sadly.

We reach the room he closes, and locks the door behind us. He walks up to me, and kisses me again placing a hand in my hair to stroke it. 

"You did lie to me kitten, and we can't have that." I sigh wondering what he had in store knowing him the punishment fit the crime so it was gonna be some sort of orgasm refusal. 

"OK so what do I have to do?" I ask trying to sound strong, but in all honesty I don't think I could take orgasm refusal especially when I've ached for him all morning. He slips behind me, and motions for me to lift my arms. I do as I'm wanted, and he lifts my night shirt over my head. All I'm left in is my panties, and my ponytail. He runs his hands over my creamy white skin, and I shiver at his wanted touch. He reaches around to cup one of my beasts while he tugs, and twirls the other ones nipple in his other hand. I let out a soft moan, and throw my head back so it's laying on his shoulder, and exposing my neck. He starts kissing my neck, while the hand that was cupping my breast starts to go south into my panties. I suck in my breath, as his hand makes contact with my aching parts. he finds that bundle of nerves, takes his index finger, and makes swirling motion on them. I let out a loud unexpected moan.

"Does daddy's princess lie?" He asks as my breathing picks up. I shake my head as his other hand finds my throat, and clentches it with some force but I could still talk. 

"Use your words." He says sternly. But all that comes from me are more moans as his fingers go down further ,and penetrate my slick entrance. I become frantic with need.

"I'm sorry daddy!" I finally manage to yell out " I won't lie to you again I'm sorry I'm sorry." I whine. He chokes a little harder. 

"No you won't lie again." He says as he adds another finger, and I see stars. He curls the first, and finds that sweet spot. If it's wasn't for daddy holding onto me I would have dropped to my knees. I feel my climax coming as I moan his name, and dig my nails into his arm.

"What's wrong princess?" He says in that smooth way again. " does daddy's princess wanna cum?" I nod, and Bite my lip.

"Beg then." He demands sternly his fingers moving faster. 

"Please daddy let me cum please please"! I cry out in a Cross between moan, and a whine. He turns my head around, and gives me an off centered kiss. His blue eyes were bright, and intense. He had some black hair slightly stuck to his forehead which he brushed away. I could feel my climax coming, and so could he. 

"Daddy I'm gonna come"! I cry out. Right as I say this daddy withdrew his fingers which were glistening with my excitement, and let's me go. I fall to my knees in disbelief even tho I knew this was gonna happen. I sit there panting as daddy watches me. I turn my head to look at him, and give him a scowl. He walks up to me slow, and kneels down next to me. 

"I'm sorry baby girl." He says calmly " next time tell me if your princess parts need daddy's special attention." He takes the two glistening fingers that he had used to tease me with, and puts them in his mouth. I look down, and notice a strain on his jeans I reach for it. He takes his fingers out of his mouth, grabs my wrist, and shakes his head. 

"Maybe later baby." He says as he stands up, and checks his phone for the time. " I'm late I gotta go." He starts walking towards the door. 

"How long do I have to wait?" I ask not trying to hard to hide the agitation in my voice. Daddy whirls around, and looks at me surprised yet still obviously not to happy I had an attitude.

"I don't like your tone little girl if you don't fix your attitude maybe longer than I planned." He says very matter of factly. I move my hand towards my aching pussy. 

"Hey!" He yells out in his dad voice, and makes me jump. " if you so much as slightly rub that pretty little pussy I will know, and you won't like the consequences." He says in a low tone. I put my hand on my thigh away from my special place that was still wet with desire. I stand up, and stomp towards the door trying to walk past him, but he grabs my waist, and kisses me I don't wanna return the kiss, but I can never deny his kisses. 

"I love you baby girl you are the most important person in my life." He says looking at me softly. Normally this would make me melt, but the frustration from my denied orgasm had me feeling stone cold, and angry. 

"Whatever WES." I say emphasising his name. His expression hardens, that's one rule he doesn't like when I break. I pry his hands off me, and push past him. He surprisingly let's me go.

"I'm gonna let that one slide little miss." He says with annoyance in his voice. I don't say anything back, instead I walk down the hall never breaking stride, go to my room, and slam the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

All day I'm cranky, and kinda mean to everyone. The antics from this morning have me on edge. I'm fighting the urge to touch myself. The nagging warmth, and tingeling driving me nuts. This is exactly what daddy wanted. I scowl thinking about it. I hear a knock at the door. 

"Excuse me miss but Mr Bentley has been trying to reach you all afternoon." The maid says handing me my phone. 

"OK thanks but I'm not in the mood to talk right now." I say abruptly, and rude. I snatched my phone from her, and she seems surprised. 

"You know you can go now" I say with a snobby tone. The maid scowls, and closes the door. 

When the clock strikes 4 I know daddy will be home soon. I hadn't answered his txts all day so I figure I should at least look at them. I open the texts from him, and pay them no mind until one catches my eye.

" so the maid says you have an attitude, and you've been rude all day?" It says " alright princess I can play along your pretty little ass is mine when I get home." I roll my eyes, and throw my phone down. I don't really care that I'm in trouble there's not much else he can do that's worse than this. Even thought I'm mad at him the thought of him makes my secret place twitch, and heat up which only makes me angrier. I stand up unable to control my emotions. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." I scream. I'm usually don't cuss because that's a rule daddy says pretty princesses don't say nasty words, but I don't care right now. I'm about to yell again, but my door swings open. 

"Excuse me what did I just hear?" Daddy says sternly with an angry expression. It takes all I have not to jump on him he looked so beautiful, his tie undone slightly, his work shirts few top buttons were open exposing a bit of his chest, his hair a little messy from work, and those dangerous blue eyes still had some softness even though he was glaring at me.

"So you are not gonna answer me?" He says snapping me out of my haze. I turn my back to him. 

"Go away. " I say with a mean tone I knew I was in for it, but I didn't care. 

"Well well well." He says starting to sound amused. " it seems I have a fiesty, angry princess on my hands." He says walking towards my bed. He sets down by me, and starts to rub my thigh, but I smack his hand away. I know he didn't like that at all.

"You know what come with me." He says as he scoops me up. I'm trying my best to hide that I'm basking in the contact, inhaling his scent, and listening to his heartbeat. He takes me back to the punishment room. I knew this was coming. He sets me down, goes over to one of his drawers, and fidgets around in it obviously looking for something. 

"Strip princess." He says in a half dangerous tone. I do as I'm told taking off all my clothes except my panties. He tells me that he will take those off himself if need be, so I always leave them on. He walks toward me with handcuffs, a belt, and something else clasped in is hand that I can't see. He walks up to me, and starts running his hand over my stomach, past my breasts to my shoulders. He moves behind me running his hand down my spine making me shiver. 

"You know what I'm gonna do right?" He asks smoothly. I nod " bend over kitten." He whispers in my ear. I do as I'm told he hand cuffs me to the legs of the table. 

"You gotta count for me baby." I nod as I feel the first strike bite into me. I cry out. 

"One." I say weakly

"Good girl". He says striking me again. I bite my lip.

"Two, three, four, five,." He stops, and I'm surprised. He's usually just getting started. Oh no what else did he have planned. He rubs my sore ass, and undoes the handcuffs. He points to the bed we have in here. I nervously walk to it, and lay down on my back. He handcuffs me to the bed, and goes down to the other end by my feet. He removes my panties slowly, and nestles himself in between my legs. 

"Why were you so rude to the maid today?" He asks softly. He's tracing his fingers up, and down my thigh. 

"Cause I was frustrated my princess parts were tingly all day." I say sweetly. I was nervous thinking about what he had planned. 

"Well I'm sorry you were frustrated, but the maid works hard baby girl she didn't deserve you attitude we don't take our frustrations out on others." He says in a cross between smooth, and dangerous. 

"Im sorry." I say unsurely. He smirks at me, and opens my legs a little more. 

"You need a lesson in how to treat others even if your princess parts are bothering you." He says finally revealing what he had clasped in his hand. It was a small vibrating bullet.. oh no 

"You are gonna wear this inside you, and clean the house yourself." He says turning the vibrations up. "And you better not cum my little angel that would be a very bad girl." He says teasingly. He slides it inside me, I let out a moan unconsciously. He smirks as he slides my panties on, and undoes my handcuffs. I try to walk, but it just makes it worse. I get my clothes on, and he shoves some cleaning supplies in my arms. 

" happy cleaning." He says kissing me. " I will be watching". He says as he leaves the room 

I try to walk with my legs clasped that seems to ease the friction a little. I don't think I can do this I turn on some music as I start cleaning trying to get my mind off my vibrating pussy. I get a few rooms done, and go to start the dishes. I walk into the kitchen, and see daddy sitting at the table reading a book. He shoots me a smile, and I feel a bolt of electricity that wasn't because of the bullet I let out a soft moan that he had obviously heard. He winks at me, and leaves the room. His scent is still lingering I squeeze my thighs shut, and turn on the water. I realize that my legs being shut isn't helping nothing is. I start to lose control, as I feel my climax rising, and me powerless to stop it. I let out a moan, and all I can think off is daddy fucking my aching little pussy senseless. I fall to my knees panting. My arms still wet from the dishes, I can feel it getting closer, as I start to lose it, and one last bolt. I grip into the floor as I moan a little to loud, and feel fluid pooling around me. I ride out the rest of my orgasm. I finally come too, and see daddy leaning against the wall smirking at me. 

"Daddys little princess couldn't take it could she?" He asks walking towards me. I can see a bulge in his pants he had obviously enjoyed watching me cum powerless to stop it. I shake my head, and he extends his hand. I take it, and stand before him my legs still wobbly.

"Well since you got pleasure, it's now my turn." He says running a finger under my chin. We walk back upstairs into daddy's room, and he fully undresses me, and takes out my ponytail. I shake my blonde hair down so it falls down over my shoulders. I can see his eyes glancing up, and down as he takes in my full nakedness  
The bulge in his pants growing. Our eyes meet, and he gives me that look that I'm all to familiar with. I drop to my knees, and bow my head before him waiting for his next move. He runs his hand through my hair, and I hear him undo his belt. 

"Look at me princess." He says with a lustfull tone. I look up at him, and he caresses my face. He motions for me to release him from bondage of his pants. I do as he wants and put my hands back on my thighs like a Good girl, and he guides my head to take him in. When I start teasing the tip of his rather large cock. He let's out a groan, and involuntarily thrusts his hips into me. I gag a little, but quickly adjust as he thrusts in, and out of my mouth. 

"thats my baby girl, I love you so much." He breathes as he throws his head back, taking two handfuls of my messy blonde hair. Hes now thrusting so hard my eyes are starting to water. He moans my name as he starts to reach his climax I move my hands to brace myself against him. He let's out a final moan, as he releases his hot, climax, down the back of my throat. I swallow it all down, and he let's go of my head. I look up at him, and he's looking back down at me with lust in his eyes. He yanks me up by hands, whirls me around, and grabs me by the throat.

"Get your little ass on that bed you slut." He hisses in my ear. I scramble to the bed as daddy removes the rest of his clothes, and moves to join me. He gets on the bed, and flips me over placing himself behind me. He slips a finger into my wet entrance causing my to cry out. 

"Are you daddy's little princess." He coos at me starting to work his finger in, and out of me. I nod starting to get breathless. 

"What do you want from daddy?" He asks twirling his other hand in my air grabbing a handful, and pulling back. I let out a yelp.

"Tell me." He hisses. He adds another finger, and I let out a loud moan.

"I want you to fuck me." I say breathlessly. I hear daddy growl as he pulls my head back to his. 

"Does daddy's little girl want him to fully satisfy that little pussy?" He asks withdrawing his fingers. I whine at the loss of friction. I move my hips back toward him wanting his touch

"Yes daddy please fuck me hard." I whine wiggling my hips. "I need you." I feel his hard cock line up with my entrance. He starts to fill me slowly, antagonizingly slow. He starts to move his hips, and I whimper as I adjust to his size. He starts to move faster, and hisses when I contract my vaginal walls around him 

"You are such a good girl." He moans in my ear. He quickens his pace, and moves his other hand to find that swollen little bud. He uses his finger, and starts rubbing that sweet spot. I moan louder,and louder feeling the inevitable coming. 

"Do you wanna cum baby girl?" He purrs. 

"Yes daddy please let me cum I promise to never be a bad girl again!" I belt out. He stops, and yanks my hair back again. I let out another whimper.

"Oh do you promise to be a good girl?" He asks with a teasing tone. He thrusts back into me hard. I moan again, and start to collapse.

"Yes I promise never again!" I cry out. " please daddy please I love you." I say with tears starting to pool in my eyes. I couldn't take no more I wanted to cum in the way only he could make me. I couldn't be denied this. 

"Awwww." He cooed. " i don't want my baby to cry." He slams back into me, and starts thrusting again. My vision starts to go blurry as it comes closer. I dig my nails into the bed as my release comes. I feel fluid squirt all over his legs, and soak the blankets. The rest of my orgasm comes in waves, and I colapse. Then I hear him let out a moan with his own release. I feel the hot liquid fill me up, and him lay his head on my back to catch his breath. As he lays there he massages my hips, and kisses the small of my back. When he finally rolls off of me he motions for me to come lay with him. I regain myself, and nuzzle into his arms. He smells of sweat, cologne, and my femininity. We lay there panting for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"Thank you." I say smiling at him. He looks at me, and kisses my cheek. 

"For what." He asks raising an eyebrow. 

"For letting me cum I know I was bad today, and didn't deserve it." He lifts my chin, and gives me a warm passionate kiss. 

"I love you more than anything, what kind of daddy would I have been if I denied you that?" I giggle, and feel my eyes grow heavy.

"Rest my sweet little angel." He tightens his arms around me, and kisses my fore head as we both drift off to sleep.


End file.
